


Golden Pepper

by VampirePaladin



Category: Star War the Third Gathers: The Backstroke of the West
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Google Translated Dialogue, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: After returning to Jesse's position, he returned to Papua and spoke of two things and then was arrested.





	Golden Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> Title is "Plum of Gold" after having been run through Google Translate.

“Allah,” said the Plum as she looked up at her husband. He had been gone on a mission with the other Hopeless Situation Warriors for some time now. “I miss you. I was away for a long time.”

“I'm sorry. I hate poverty from your poverty. We hope we can always meet, or under circumstances, we will not keep our relationship,” Allah said as he wrapped the Plum in his arms, reaching up to caress her cheek with one hand.

“We should keep the secret of our relationship,” said the Plum. Her voice was soft, comforting but at the same time had an inner steel in it. She wouldn’t let Allah risk his place amongst the Hopeless Situation Warriors or her own political career, at least not when they didn’t have to, not yet.

“I know, The Plum of. I hope... it is not a problem,” Allah said. She was right, he knew it and he had to agree with her wisdom.

“What is your job?” The Plum asked as she lightly pulled herself out of his arms. She then took his hands in her own as she led him to a plush couch that they always sat at together when they talked about what had happened while they had been apart.

“It has completed our joining and saving them and all of them. Eve Van knew that her son was slavery, but nothing could be done,” Allah said. His fists clenched as he spoke about how Eve Van knew that her son was slavery, it recalled unpleasant memories of his own youth.

“It was possible. As your child grows up, you need to know the office of your child. Otherwise, these two children will sell,” the Plum reassured him. “One outdoor ice? I go to lunch.” The Plum of changed the topic to something more pleasant.

“These words are good,” Allah said.

There was a knock at the door.

“You can eat,” the Plum said as she rose up from the couch and crossed the room to the door.

Allah remained sitting, resting his elbows on his knees, threading his fingers together as her contemplated the feeling of unease he was experiencing. When the door opened the feeling went from a dull trickle to and outright torrent of knowledge.

“Murder!” Allah cried out in warning as he supernaturally leapt across the room, putting himself between Plum and the man carrying the tray of food. Allah drew his weapon, activating it with the press of a switch.

The man gave up all pretense of just delivering food as he drew his own blaster and began firing at the two of them.

“Mangalore is expensive!” cried out the would-be assassin as he kept on shooting at the Plum.

Allah blocked every attack with his own sword, moving closer and closer as he did. His eyes held a rage in them as he stepped closer and brought his sword down, cutting off the man’s arm. The severed arm, still clutching the blaster, was on the floor. There was no blood flowing from either side of the severed arm as it had been instantly cauterized.

“Keep it safe! Come on, do you come soon?” Allah said as he returned his weapon and then took the Plum in his arms, holding her close as the guards came. 

His hand gently stroked her hair. He wasn’t going to let her go at all that night.


End file.
